Mi mejor cumpleaños
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: Un one-shot dedicado a Naruto en este su dia con una fiesta sorpresa ¡FELIDADES NARUTIN!


**HOLAAA! Estoy aquí dejándole este One-shot celebrando el cumple de un lindo y grandioso shinobi…si hoy es el cumple de Naruto! Así que escribí esto para él…**

**Felicito a todos los que cumplan en este hermoso mes de octubre y también me felicito a mi misma jajaja…ya que hoy también es mi cumple! Si~! **

**Sin más que decir recuerdo que desagraciadamente Naruto no me pertenece (mi querer a Sasuke!) pero bueno, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

MI MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS

Un hermoso día se deslumbraba en la aldea de Konoha, después de todo eran tiempos de paz, sentado atrás de una enorme montaña de papeles se encontraba un rubio lamentando el duro trabajo que le esperaba, no entendía cómo es que con tanta paz en la aldea se acumularan tanto papeleo, ya comprendía porque Tsunade escapaba de ellos, sin embargo no le quedaba más que suspirar, era el puesto por el que siempre luchó, se levanto de su asiento para tomar un respiro, y se paro frente a la ventada mirando la montaña donde estaban grabadas las caras de sus antecesores y actualmente la suya, sonrió con orgullo, poso su mirada en la cara de roca de su padre, recuperando las energías para volver a sus obligaciones, no podían dejar que lo miraran holgazaneando, nunca permitiría que pensaran que Uzumaki Naruto era un mal Hokage.

Siguió con su labor hasta que el sol dejo el cielo de Konoha, su amable asistente le comunico que era hora de que fuera a casa a descansar, ya que el había perdido la noción del tiempo, camino a paso lento por las solitarias calles de su aldea deleitándose por la tranquilidad y armonía que se respiraba, llegó a su hogar con muchas ganas de tomar un merecido descanso, pero es sorprendido por el grito de varias personas que habían invadido su vivienda, al observar mejor, se dio cuenta que solamente se trataban de los ninjas de su generación y los senseis, encabezados por sus tres mejores amigos: Sasuke, Sakura y Sai y su impuntual sensei Kakashi, su sala estaba adornada con múltiples globos naranjas y amarillos y un gran cartel donde se leía ¡FELICIDADES!

El Uzumaki un poco extrañado se acerco a sus amigos siendo recibido por un gran abrazo de la pelirrosa del grupo.

-WOW Chicos!...gracias!- se expresó el rubio- pero ¿A qué se debe el festejo?- preguntó curioso

-Naruto ¿no sabes que día es hoy?-lo interrogo la chica

-Eh?... Domingo?-

-En verdad eres un dobe- dijo el Uchiha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-OYE TEME! NO ME DIGAS DOBE!- le reclamo Naruto

-Es solo la verdad, dobe- contesto fríamente Sasuke

-Sasuke-chan tiene razón eres un idiota Naruto-kun- dijo con su clásica falsa sonrisa Sai.

-TU TAMBIEN SAI BAKA!-expreso furioso el Hokage.

-Quieres dejar el "CHAN" idiota!- le advirtió molesto el azabache.

-DETENGANSE TODOS!- grito enojada la flor del grupo mientras levantaba los puños ocasionando el silencio de todos con temor evidente, seguido de las carcajadas de los demás invitados.

-Nos referimos a que hoy es 10 de Octubre Naruto- le comunico Kakashi.

-Ahhhh…un momento!...quiere decir que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- pregunto inocentemente el hokage.

-Usuratonkashi- murmuro Sasuke mientras le regalaba un coscorrón a su amigo.

-TEME! QUE TE PASA!- sobándose su cabeza.

-No está bien que se te olvide tu cumpleaños Naruto-kun, ¿qué clase de hokage eres? Olvidar cosas es muy grave- expresó calmadamente Sai.

-CALLATE SAI BAKA- se apresuro el Uzumaki al sentir las miradas reprobatorias de los demás.

-Se te olvido…vaya después de la gran excusa que invente para deshacerme de ti- se lamentaba Sakura.

-Me estás diciendo que TODO ese papeleo no era necesario de hacer- se quejo Naruto.

-Jejeje…ve el lado bueno…le hiciste el trabajo a muchas personas jejeje- se "disculpaba" la chica.

-QUEEEE!...TEME! tu pagarás por eso quiero el historial completo de la policía desde su reinauguración- le ordeno el hokage.

-ESTAS LOCO DOBE!- alego el Uchiha- además la idea fue de Sakura- se excusó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero ella es tu esposa y el embarazo la justifica-le explico el ojiceleste.

-Nadie va a hacer ningún papeleo Naruto- interrumpió la chica tétricamente.

-E..era una bro..broma Sakura-chan- explico mientras tragaba saliva.

-Me lo imaginé- dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Eso del embarazo sí que le afecta- murmuro el chico.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-

-Yo?...nada-

-Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta- interrumpió el copy-ninja señalando a los invitados.

Y así se dio inicio al festejo Naruto convivió con todos sus amigos, bueno no se puede decir exactamente **todos**, porque con quien hubiera deseado hablar se la pasaba evitándole, desde cuando una persona puede ser tan…tan…_escurridiza_…era lo que se cuestionaba el rubio…tenía tiempo desde que deseaba hablar seriamente con la señorita Hinata Hyuga…pero NO! ella nada mas no podía, con un pretexto tras otro siempre se lograba escapar; Naruto si el sobrenombre del genio Hyuga era para Neji, porque Hinata bien podía quitárselo, durante la fiesta la vio hablar con sus equipo así que se acerco disimuladamente a hacer plática con estos, de ella recibió un simple felicidades y al voltear de nuevo ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba con el quipo de su primo, como pudo se libro de la amena conversación que había iniciado Kiba para acercarse al otro grupito y al darse cuenta ella ya estaba con otro grupo, con Sakura e Ino, se resigno sabía que no iba a ser bien recibido en una "charla de chicas", decidió esperar.

Aún se explicaba el por qué de la actitud de la chica, desde ese espantoso día en que Pein invadió Konoha y ella le confesó su amor, su trato se había vuelto distante, aunque tal vez el tenía un poco la culpa ya que por todos los problemas que siguieron, no fue capaz de encararla como era debido, pero ni él mismo sabía que pensar era muy complicado…además el amaba a Sakura ¿no?...esas cuestiones y más fueron las que ocasionaron su distanciamiento, conforme el tiempo paso y sus cosas regresaron a su cauce normal, se dio cuenta de **todo**, fue extraño, porque fue la misma distancia lo que le permitió darse cuenta…amaba a Hinata Hyuga…pero ahora irónicamente era ella la que lo evitaba, de hecho estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla con su confesión, siendo criticado y hasta regañado por sus amigos…quien lo hubiera dicho Sasuke Uchiha y Sai dándole consejos de amor…se carcajeo mentalmente…al principio dudo de ellos…es que…bueno eran el TEME Y SAI-BAKA..pero al fin y acabo les hizo caso no por nada en ese tiempo Sasuke estaba a punto de casarse con Sakura y Sai increíblemente tenía una relación muy estable con la joven Yamanaka, fue por eso que no se rindió y continuo con su lucha, iba a demostrar ser más astuto que la Hyuga, es más le confesaría este mismo día sus sentimientos…a que si-dattebayo!

Conforme el tiempo pasaba las personas se disponían a marcharse del festejo, por su parte la joven Hyuga se disponía a salir, porque ya quedaban pocas personas, se estaba arriesgando demasiado; en lo que escabullía rumbo a la puerta de salida una mano la sostiene, al voltear un poco temerosa, se encontró con los ojos jades y la amable sonrisa de la sra. Uchiha, lo que la alivio internamente.

-Hinata, disculpa puedo pedirte un gran favor-

-Claro Sakura-san-

-Me puedes ayudar a recoger un poco, se supone que Ino me ayudaría pero estoy segura que se escapó con Sai- diciendo lo último un poco molesta.

-Ah..yo..-susurro nerviosa la Hyuga

-Si tienes algún compromiso no importa…lo haré sola- se lamentaba la pelirrosa mientras sobaba su abultado vientre (chantaje!)

-Claro que te ayudo! No tengo nada que hacer-se apresuro a ofrecerse la noble muchacha.

Cuando la casa ya estaba limpia, Hinata se asustó al ver que en la morada del Hokage solo se encontraban el matrimonio Uchiha, Naruto y ella, más nerviosa se puso al ver que Sasuke se acercaba a ellas, acompañado muy cerca por su amigo Hokage.

-Sakura ya es tarde vamos a casa, tienes que descansar- le dijo el Uchiha a su mujer.

-Claro ya terminamos, Hinata muchas gracias- le agradeció dulcemente.

-No fue nada, con permiso paso a retirarme- mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente.

-Espera Hinata!-la detuvo la ojijade-ya es muy tarde para que camines sola así que…Naruto! Llévala a su casa- le pidió, bueno exigió la chica al rubio.

-Eh?- Naruto no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo pedido.

-Que?- pero sin dudas la mas sorprendido fue la ojijade- NO!...no… es necesario…-

-Deja que el dobe haga algo bueno en su vida- le dijo el siempre amable Uchiha.

-No es ningún problema Hinata-chan yo te acompaño- se ofreció el rubio después de voltear a ver molesto a su amigo el teme.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos- comento Sakura- cuida bien de Hinata, Naruto- dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un último abrazo de despedida, al estar cerca de su oído le susurro –Sera mejor que aproveches esto- con un tono amenazador, con el cual Naruto solo asintió.

Sakura salió de la casa seguida por su marido, este último se limito a susurrarle al rubio

-Veamos que tan dobe eres con esta oportunidad- con burla y arrogancia características en el azabache.

Al quedarse solos el ambiente se volvió muy tenso, Hinata quería que la tierra se la tragara y Naruto no sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar.

-No tienes que acompañarme mi casa no queda tan lejos- se apresuro a decir Hinata mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-ESPERA HINATA-CHAN!-el rubio la siguió no podía permitir perder esa oportunidad, todo se iba a aclarar esa misma noche-Tenemos que hablar!

La chica se detuvo y volteo a verlo seriamente.

-No hokage-sama, usted y yo no tenemos nada e que hablar-le dijo seriamente la muchacha y se dispuso a irse.

Naruto se quedo estático mirando la partida de la ojijade, le había dolido el tono que había usado la chica, pero NO, no se rendiría, la siguió y le impidió la huida tomándola del brazo, sorprendiéndola, así que comenzó a jalarse para desprender el agarre, evitando la mirada del chico, la razón: ella no quería sufrir, prefería estar "cerca" de su amado en silencio, observándolo de lejos como siempre lo había hecho, no quería escuchar la realidad, el rubio no la amaba, si la quería pero solo como una amiga, sabía que el chico se sentía obligado a responderle algo después de su patética confesión, pero ella no quería escucharlo de su propia boca, por eso lo evitaba, por eso huía.

-TE AMO!- le grito desesperado el Uzumaki, haciendo que Hinata se quedara congelada- esa es mi respuesta a lo que dijiste hace un tiempo.

Hinata estaba impactada, se limito a voltearse paras mirar los celestes ojos del chico.

-Por favor dime algo, yo quería decírtelo hace tiempo pero no me dabas oportunidad- le explico el chico.

-E…eso..es..cierto?- murmuro la Hyuga.

-Si Hinata, te amo-dattebayo-le expreso con su característica sonrisa, permitiéndole a la muchacha darse cuenta de lo sincero de sus palabras.

-Na…Naruto…yo…-decía mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

Sin poder terminar de hablar es sorprendida por las manos del chico que la tomaron del brazo, jalándola hacia él, siendo atrapada por los masculinos brazos y lo más importante los labios de él sobre lo de ella, dando inicio a un dulce beso, Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba su primer beso, alzo sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Naruto con ellos, profundizando el contacto, se tomaron su tiempo saboreando cada uno el aliento del otro, teniendo que separarse por falta del maldito oxigeno, se miraron enternecidamente.

-Yo también te amo Naruto- le dijo segura la muchacha.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto entusiasmado el chico.

Hinata solo le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Tomare eso como un sí- comento alegre.

Hinata le asintió con una bella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

Unieron sus labios en otro romántico beso; besos que sin duda repetirían a lo largo de su vida.

-Me acompañaras a casa?- pregunto divertida la Hyuga.

-Por supuesto dattebayo!- expresó el rubio mientras le extendía la mano.

Hinata entrelazo la suya y salieron rumbo a la mansión Hyuga.

-Sabes algo Hina-chan, este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Me alegro, pero estas listo para enfrentarte al temible Hiashi Hyuga?- le interrogo mientras lo miraba pícaramente.

Naruto paró en seco siendo observado minuciosamente por la chica.

-Claro, después de todo soy el Hokage y no le temo nada-dattebayo- dijo con su pose heroica.

Hinata se carcajeo y así retomaron su camino juntos, como permanecerán de ahora en adelante.

FIN

**Awwww que romántico~! Ojala hayan disfrutado de este especial dedicado a Narutin.**

**¡FELICIDADES NARUTO UZUMAKI!**

**¿reviews? Los esperare entusiasmada jeje**

**Nos vemos**

**BYEBYE n.n**


End file.
